heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Urd Silent-Third
is a Faith Organization Elite, and one of the three pilots of the Object Norn.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 2 Part 6 Etymology (meaning "past" in Old Norse, commonly written as Urd) is a Norn in Norse mythology. Along with Verdandi and Skuld, Urd makes up a trinity of Norns that are described as deciding the fates of people and gods. Of the three Norns, Urd is in charge of the past. A Silent Third is a cocktail comprised of scotch whisky, lemon juice and triple sec. Appearance Urd is a girl with long blonde hair bound in a braid, wearing a green skintight Elite suit that covers her entire body, with a loose cloth wrapped around it like a swimsuit to avoid exposing certain parts. Personality Urd has a gentle atmosphere, but has no problems with a certain degree of cruelty and violence from her own side.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 5 Part 1Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 8 She is embarrassed and horrified by dirty antics, such as the action Quenser performed when they first met. Urd is a vegetarian and commonly snacks on fruits.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 5 Part 2 Background Urd's background is largely unknown, other than that she is one of three sisters, who all underwent Elite training as part of the Norn Program and came to be the Norn's Elites, with Urd and Verdandi being part of several iterations of the program. Chronology The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War After Quenser was captured and brought before her, Urd told the soldiers not to go too far with him as he was their insurance for dealing with the situation at hand, before being horrified by one of Quenser's dirty actions. She later participated in Quenser's interrogation together with Verdandi, still embarrassed from the earlier incident. During the interrogation, they revealed Skuld's true nature as a serial killer to Quenser. When a rescue team from the 37th threw their base zone into confusion, Urd boarded the Norn and attempted to use the Object's sensors to turn the tables, but it was shut down due to a virus which the 37th had introduced through an infected Dvergr they'd captured earlier.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 6 Part 5 After Skuld was recaptured, she calmly watched as Verdandi thoroughly beat their sister up. During the battle with the Baby Magnum the following day, Urd and Verdandi piloted the Norn together with Skuld, but the two suddenly found themselves being ejected from the Object, realizing to their horror that Skuld had made use of the infected Dvergr to seize control of the Norn from them.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 7 Part 8 After Urd and Verdandi were ejected, Skuld turned her anti-air lasers towards them,Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 7 Part 9 however Quenser managed to temporarily stop the Norn's movement and give the Baby Magnum an opening to shoot it.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 8 Part 1 As the Norn was destroyed, a descending Urd and Verdandi were caught by the shockwave and thrown into the river. After Skuld was captured, Urd, Verdandi and Eric saw her to say goodbye as she was drugged into a vegetative state. Skills and Abilities As an Elite, Urd has been modified and trained to pilot an Object, in her case, the Norn. Urd is also an expert in chemical warfare,Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 4 Part 3 and when piloting the Norn, she primarily fights at long range with the Norn's laser container cannon, making use of shells containing various chemicals, including sulfuric acid, aqua regia, liquid nitrogen, aluminum, iron oxide and instant glue liquids, using chemical mixtures and reactions to penetrate an enemy Object's onion armor, damage their sensors and restrict their movement, as well as assisting her movements.Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 4 Part 5Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War Chapter 7 Part 4 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Faith Organization Category:Object Pilots